


Irascible

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [87]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is being severly manipulated by palps, Gen, That's it, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), and Obi-Wan notices, pre fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Irascible- easily angered; irritableAnakin snaps at a shiny and Obi-Wan thinks it's out of lingering anger for what happened to Ahsoka, but upon further inspection, he realizes there is much more to it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Irascible

“What!” Anakin snapped at a poor shiny who was handing him a report.

“Sir, I have, I have, I have this for you.”

“Give it here,” Anakin responded, snatching the datapad.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan chastised. “You can’t go snapping at shinies just because you are upset Ahsoka left.”

“And why shouldn’t I?”

“Anakin, it was her choice. She told you she had to find her own path did she not?”

“Well, yes, but why did it have to involve leaving her family behind!” He then added on in a small voice, “Why did it have to involve leaving me behind.”

“Anakin, you know she wouldn’t want you to get like this.”

Anakin sighed, “I know, it’s just been so hard not to be angry all the time lately.”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “At what specifically.”

“The council, me, the senate, Barris, and sometimes at nothing in particular.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “Would you care to join me for a meditation?”

Now Anakin was suspicious. Narrowing his eyes at his former Master, he asked, “Why?’

“Humor me. You don’t have to for long.”

“Alright,” Anakin sighed, seeing that it would be best just to get it over with.

The two made their way to a large storage closet that had been converted into a mediation chamber for any Jedi who were on board. The two sunk into a meditation their presences swirling and intermingling. Obi-Wan knocked on Anakin’s shields and Anakin lowered his first layer. Obi-Wan poked around a bit before finding what he was looking for and backing out. 

Following his master out of meditation, Anakin opened his eyes in time to see Obi-Wan comment aloud, “It’s worse than I feared.”

Now truly confused and concerned, Anakin asked, “What’s worse than you feared?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, “You have a lot of Sith compulsions leeching in your mind.”

“What are sith compulsions?”

“What they sound like. They are pieces of… rot, for lack of a better word, that a Sith place in a mind, affecting how a person acts by latching onto an emotion and heightening it. Extremely powerful ones can even make a person act a certain way towards an individual.”   


“How do you know this?’

“I had read up on it for a report I did my last year as a Junior Padawan. It was rather fascinating, but it’s a technique Jedi haven’t seen since the Sith were supposedly eradicated. The concerning thing is it takes a lot of contact with a sith to place such things and you haven’t spent enough time around Dooku to be him...” Obi-Wan trailed off in thought.

“What are you saying?” Anakin asked, unsure he wanted the answer.

“Nothing good, I’m afraid. I would suggest once we get back to Coruscant that you see a Mind healer and we can see what we can do about getting those  _ things _ out of you,” he spat it like a curse.

“Ok?”

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to the Council, because if what I suspect is right. Well, let’s just say we’re all in grave danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Obi-Wan talked to the council and they all realized who Sideous was and they take care of that. Anakin gets therapy and everyone lives happily ever after.


End file.
